Taste of Venom
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Their lips pressed against each other. He deepen the kiss and she can taste the venom. What does this mean? Will it turn her or will she become something new?


_**Hello my minions! ! ! Doing a crossover between Teen Wolf/Inuyasha/Twilight. But its going to be more with Inuyasha and Twilight. All rights goes too their rightful owners. All I own is the OCS and the plot. I hope you like this story. Its going to start just before the battle with the new borns in the third book. A lot of things are going to change.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Her Scent**_

 _ **3rd pov**_

The Cullen's was out hunting one nice sunny day. Jasper was a little way's away from the other's. The wind blew and a mouth watering scent was on it. Jasper dropped his deer and ran towards the sweet watering scent. "Oh no." Edward and Alice said as they took off to stop Jasper. But they were to far behind him. By the time they all got to the clearing they as Jasper on the ground.

There is a girl pining him to the ground with a huge sword threw her back. Blood is pouring out of her many wounds. Jasper looked at her as her blood drip on to his face. No one moved as the girl looked at them. Her neon green eyes looked at them like a predator. "We aren't going to hurt you. We came to stop him from hurting you." Carlisle said to her. The girl looked down at Jasper before getting off him. Jasper sat up and looked at her.

Now that he wasn't in his feeding frenzy he can control him self. "Can. . .one. . .of. . .you. . .pull. . .this. . . .out?" she said with pain. When she spoke blood poured out of her mouth. "I'll do it." Jasper said as he moved behind her. "Read?" Jasper said to the girl. She nodded her head then Jasper pulled out the sword and then a light purple light came from her.

They watched as her wounds started to heal. "What is she?" Edward said breathless. Cause when she looked at them he looked into her eyes. Bella left his mind and she took her place. Alice smiled at Edward. She knew Bella wasn't the one for him but he need to learn how to be with a girl. Edward looked at her with shock and she smiled at him. Then the girl passed out.

"What should we do?" Esme said with worry. Carlisle walked over to her. "We should take her home and make sure she heal's right." Carlisle said but he could see other body's but they didn't look or smell human. He want's to ask what is going on and what she is. Edward walked over to her and picked her up. "Thank you Edward." Carlisle said as they headed back home. Jasper took the sword he pulled out of the girl. Cause there is something coming off it.

Once back at the house Alice and Esme cleaned up the girl and then put her in a spare room. The family sat around the living room. "What the hell are we going to do with her?" Rosalie said with rage in her angel like voice. "She's not human." Jasper said and every one looked at him with shock. "How do you know that?" Edward said first as he looked at his brother. "I got some of her blood in my mouth. She might smell and look human but her blood tells a different story." Jasper said to them.

They looked at each other for awhile not sure what to say. "I never tasted anything like that before." Jasper said softly as he licked his lips. Edward didn't like that at all. Jasper looked at Edward cause the feeling of jealous and rage is coming off him. Jasper didn't know what is going on with Edward. "So how are we going to ask her?" Emmett asked them.

Carlisle looked at Emmett with a smile. "We are going to make sure she is healed and fine. Lets see what she is doing here first. Then we can ask her." Carlisle said softly to them. Esme got up and went to the girls room to check on her. The girl started to get color back in her tan face. Esme got a wet cloth and clean some blood of her face. The girl moved and slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh your awake. How are you feeling dear?" Esme asked her. She looked up at Esme then slowly sat up. "I'm fine thank you. Just hurting in a few place's." she said with a small smile at the pretty vampire. Edward can hear her thoughts and is shock to hear that she knows about vampires. "What is your name dear?" Esme asked. "My name is Maiko Inu. Thank you for taking care of me." Maiko said to Esme. "What a beautiful name. Its nice to meet you Maiko. I'm Esme Cullen." Esme said back to Maiko. "Nice to meet you too Esme. Would it be ok if I take a shower?" Maiko said softly. "Yes you can Maiko. The door to your right is the bathroom. I will ask my daughter Alice to bring you some clothes." Maiko smiled at her as she watched Esme leave the room.

Maiko got up and slowly walked to the bathroom. When Esme got to the living room Edward told them what he heard. "So she knows what we are." Carlisle said before Alice left the room to get Maiko some clothes. She got a white skirt, a white bra and a white top. Maiko got into the shower and started to wash off a blood from her hair. Alice knocked on the door. "Yes?" Maiko called out. "Sorry to bother you Maiko. I'm Alice and I got you some clothes." Alice said with a smile on her face. "Ok thank you Alice. Can you put them on the sink?" she asked Alice. "Sure thing Maiko. There is a tooth brush under the sink you can have. When your done just go down the stair's and then turned right the living room is just right there." Alice said before she left.

Maiko started to sing a old Japanese song that her father sang to her when she was younger. The Cullen's listened to her sing softly as she took her shower. When Maiko got out she brushed her teeth, then dried off. Maiko smiled as she looked at the clothes Alice left her.

 _ **Maiko's pov**_

The clothes Alice left I really liked a lot. I really liked the panties she left. Then I put on the clothes and brushed out my jet black hair, then put it up in to two pigtails. I can hear the others down stairs waiting for me. Taking a deep breath I left the room and made my way to the living room. When I walked in I saw seven vampires waiting for me. I smiled at them as they looked at me. The one with the bronze hair looked at me and smiled. My face turned a little red. "Please come in Maiko, take a seat." said the one that must be the alpha of the family.

I looked around and saw a seat next to the one with bronze hair. He smiled more as he moved over some. I sat down and looked at them. "How are you feeling Maiko?" the alpha said to me. I can tell he is a doctor. "I'm hurting in a few place's but I be fine in a few day's." I said back to him. "If you want I can give you a check up?" he said to me. I smiled at him. "Thank's but I'm fine. Thank you for taking me in while I heal." I said as bowed my head to him. "Ok if you still in pain let me know. Your welcome Maiko. Let me interduce you to my family. You already know Esme my wife. Alice is the short one with spiky hair. The man next to her is Jasper. Then the beautiful blonde is Rosalie and the man next to her is Emmett. Then Edward is the one sitting next to you and I'm Carlisle." Carlisle said with a smile.

"It is really nice to meet you all. This is a rare sight to see golden eye vampires." I said and the smell of shock came off them. But the one called Rosalie growled at me. Carlisle looked at me. "How do you know what we are?" he asked me. "Your not the first vampire's I've met. Don't worry I wont tell." I said as I crossed my legs under me. "So you know what we are, but what are you?" Jasper said to me. I turned my eyes towards him and smiled. "While that is a very long storys. I'm a hybrid of a few things." I said and they waited for me to speak. I chewed my low lip for a while.

"Let me start with my mothers side of the family. My mother Kaya is a mix of werewolf and thunder kitsune. My father Luka is a mix of demon and human. So I'm part werewolf, part ice and fire kitsune, part dog demon and part human." I said and all of their mouths are opened. "If you are all that then why do you smell all human for?" Emmett said to me. "I have the power to make my self smell and look more human. But my blood is another story." I said using Jasper's words. "What do you really look like?" Edward asked me as he looked at me more. I blushed a little. "I can show you if you like?" I said to them and they nodded their heads.

Then I stood up and let my magic fade off me. My hair changed from black to silver white, my eyes turned gold. I got the marks from my grandfather but they are light blue and my claws and fangs came out. I got my father's black ears. They looked at me with shock. But Edward recoved faster then the others. I can see his eyes running up and down my body. For a vampire he is hot. When I thought that Edward smiled. "You look beautiful." Edward said and his family beside's Alice looked at him. I pulled out a bandana and coved my ears.

I sat back down next to Edward. "You do look nice like that Maiko." Alice said and I blushed more. "Thanks but like this you can smell that I'm not human. In my other form I can pass as human, as long as I don't cut my self." I said to them. "That is understandable. But don't you every want to just be your self?" Alice said softly. "Yes but I don't have a home so I can't be my self." I said back. They looked sad at me. "That is so sad that you don't have a home." Esme said and it sounded like she wanted to sob. "Nothing to be sad about. If I ever want to have a home I can just move back in with my parents." I said to them.

"So your parents are still alive?" Rosalie said to me. "Yes they are." I said back at her. "How old are you Maiko?" Carlisle asked me with a smile. "Oh I just turned 19 last month." I said and their mouths opened wide. "Really? You look like your still sixteen." Edward said with a smile at me. I blushed as I turned back into my human form. "Yes really. Thanks." I said as I sat back down next to him. I took his scent in and I like it. Its like rain falling in the spring and a fire blazing in the dead of winter. I sniffed again and noticed a human scent but he hasn't mated yet. I smiled more cause since he don't have a mate yet. Then I might have a chance.

Edward smiled more at me like he can hear my thoughts. "Can you read minds?" I asked him. "Yes I can." he said and I blushed a little more. "So you heard all that then?" I said and he nodded his head. I smiled at him. _**Good so what kind of female's are you in to?**_ I thought and he smiled at me. Then I remember the demons. "Damn I need to go back to the place you found me." I said and they looked at me. "Why?" Carlisle said. "Cause I left something there and I need to get rid of the body's before more demons come." I said and Edward stood up. "I take you back." Edward said and I stood up to. "Thank you so much Edward." I said before we took off. "Want me to carry you?" Edward said as we left the house.

"Its ok I can keep up with you." I said before I took off. Edward came up behind me and we jumped over the river. "Your fast and I like that." Edward said and I smiled as I followed him to the place. "So are you going to tell me?" I asked him as we got to the place. "I don't know yet. The girl I'm with right now is very different form you. Her name is Bella and she is whining and clinging. All she wants is to be a vampire and nothing else." Edward said to me. "That is so sad. You being stuck with someone like that." I said as I burned all the body's and picked up both of my swords. Then put them back where they belong.

"Yea but I thought she was my mate. But I was wrong." Edward said and I looked at him. "What made you think that?" I asked as we started to walk back. I didn't feel like running back. "Cause I just met my real mate." Edward said in a low voice. "Really? That must be nice. I haven't met a guy that made me want to be with them." I said softly to him but Edward stopped me and I looked up at him. "When you looked into my eyes Maiko. I never felt like this before." Edward said in a low husky voice. The way his voice went all husky is making me get turn on and all wet. "What do you feel?" I said in a husky voice as while.

Edward walked over to me and is sniffed at me. I pressed my back against a tree as Edward moved closer. I sniffed him as he got closer to me. Now Edward is just a inch away from. His hands went to my hips that my top isn't covering my skin. Edward's cool hands felt really good and its making me more wet. "Your really turned on. I can smell your scent." he said as one of his fingers slid under the strap of my skirt. I moaned a little as I put my hands on Edward's shoulders. My breathing started to pick up. "Your turning me on really bad Edward." I breathed as he put his nose against my neck. His soft lips pressed against my neck. "Edward." I moaned as he pulled me closer to his body.

I can feel his hard on threw his jeans. "Sorry about that." he said to me. I kissed his neck, then nibbled on his earlob. "Nothing to feel sorry about." I breathed into his ear, making Edward moan into my ear. "I never thought I would want to have sex before I get married." he said as he rubbed his cock against my croch. "Really?" I manage to said as I tried to control my self. I really want to rip his clothes off and take him here and now. "I would like that but I have to do a few things. I need to break up with Bella." Edward said. I understand that.

 _ **Edward's pov**_

Maiko's scent is turning me on. As she starts to get wetter the more I want to eat her scent. I can her hear thoughts. My skin isn't hard for her so this will work out. Maiko is older then me yes. But we can live forever and we can have fun. With out her being coming a vampire. I really want to touch her wet spot and taste her scent. She smells like the forest in the fall time and the ocean on a nice summers day. My mouth filled with venom every time I take in her sweet scent.

Maiko's scent is driving me up the wall. I really want to rip her own clothes off and take her now. But I need to break things off with Bella before I mark Maiko with my own scent. I knew that Maiko is taken by me and my own scent is turning her on. I kissed and sucked on her neck. We really need to stop but I don't want to stop, but to keep going. Then Maiko pulled away and moved me back a little. "I need to stop before I jump you." she said and I smiled at her. "Ok let's cool down before we head back to the house." I said and she nodded. Then her body burst into flames. I watched as they went out and her scent between her legs is gone. I smiled as we took off back to the house.

After I dropped Maiko at the house, I went to Bella's house. I knocked on the door and heard Bella get off her bed and ran down the stairs. When the door opened Bella smiled at me. "I didn't know you were coming over today? Is everything ok Edward?" Bella said with worry. "Every thing is ok Bella. I just came to tell you that I want to break up." I said softly to her. I can see the hurt and pain in her eyes. Before Maiko I would have felt bad but now I felt sorry but not a bad. "But why Edward. I just got you back and now your leaving me." she said as tears started to ran down her face.

"Cause I found my true mate Bella and your not her. We are still going to be here till we kill Victoria and a little after that. We can be friends still." I said and it looked like she didn't like that a all. "Who is she?" Bella said with rage in her voice. "She is new to Forks and we saved her." I said and her eyes grew wide. "You turnd her and you wont turn me!" Bella said very loudly. "She's not a vampire Bella and I'm never felt anything like this. Not even with you. Sorry Bella I never ment to hurt you." I said to her.

"Edward you cant to this to me again!" Bella yell as I turned around and left. I really never wanted to hurt her. Now that we aren't together she wont get hurt. When I got back to the house I could smell food cocking. So I made my way to the kitchen. Every one is in here. Maiko looked up at me as I walked in. Her eyes didn't leave me as I walked over and sat next to her. Then my cell started to ring. I pulled it out and it is Bella calling me. I turned it off. "Who is calling you?" Carlisle asked me. I looked down at the table. "Bella." I said in a low voice. I can feel their eyes burning into me.

"Why didn't you pick it up?" Esme said to me. "Cause I broke up with her." I said softly. I heard her gasp a little. "Why did you do that for Edward?" Esme said in a sad voice. I couldn't look her in the eye. Cause I can hear her thoughts and they made me feel even worse. "Cause she's not my mate." I said and Rosalie started to curse at me in her mind. Telling me that I'm stuped and some other chose words. "Really Edward? How do you know that?" Carlisle asked me. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Cause I saw my real mate. Bella isn't my mate." I said to him.

I can hear his thoughts as he looked at Maiko then back at me. He couldn't believe it. "So what are we going to do with Bella now?" Rosalie growled. "After we kill Victoria she be free to live out her life as a human." I said and she snuggled closer to Emmett. "What about the Volturi?" Alice said. I forgot about them. "What is the Volturi?" Maiko asked. Then we told her about them and she started to come up with a plan. As I listened the more I understood here she came. "My grandfather work's at the FBI in a special unit. He can fake her death really good. Then give her a new look and move here somewhere that they wont think to look?" Maiko said.

We looked at her with shock. "Really? Your grandfather can do that?" Emmett said with shock in his voice. "Yes really. This is the kind of thing he does." she said with a smile as she pulled out her cell. "What about her father?" Alice said to her. "He will go and tell him that she has been target by some bad people and she need's to go into hidding." Maiko said and I smiled at her. "When can you get ahold of him?" I asked cause after this mess with Victoria we can send her away so she can live her life as a human. "I can call him now so he can get everything ready when you want to send her to safty." she said as she opened her phone.

"That will be good." I said to her. "Ok I call him." Maiko said before she call him. _**Hello Maiko. Its been a while.**_ said a male voice. But the voice sounded younger then a old mans voice. "Hey grandpa. I know its been a while. Sorry I haven't called. But I need your help." Maiko said to him. _**What do you need baby girl?**_ he said with worry. "I need you to come to Forks Washington as soon as you can. You can bring mama with you." she said. _**Why can't you tell me over the phone?**_ he said back to her. "Cause I don't trust the phone. Not since the that time with the demon witch." Maiko said and we heard him growl but it was a inhuman growl. _**I understand we will be then soon. I call you when we get into town. I love you Maiko.**_ he said. "Ok thank's papa. Be careful and I love you too." she said before they hung up.

"What is a demon witch?" Jasper asked her and Maiko looked at him. "You really don't want to know." she said softly. "Why not?" Emmett said to her. "Cause I been trying to forget it for years." she said I was about to speak up. "I guess you should know, since they came form this parts. They use to be human in the begging but they turned into something dark and very evil. They use to be witch's but they sold their souls to demons for more power. But the demon's took over and use their body's and magic for their own use. They can hid what they really look like and their scent. They love to eat souls of humans. They love put the human in pain first before they rip out your soul. Its very pain full and the worste part is each one had a different way and place they rip out the soul from." Maiko said and I can see what she is remembering.

"Have you seen one?" Jasper asked and we could all feel rage pulsing off her. For a split second I was her eyes turn red then back to green. "Yes and it killed most of my friends." Maiko said and her voice is low and there is a very deep growl at the back of her throat, when she spoke. No one spoke for a while. "That is horrible." Esme sobbed a little. I felt bad for Maiko. "Is that why you travel alone?" Carlisle said softly to her. Maiko looked at him. "Yes so no one else get's killed because of me." she said in a very low voice. If we weren't vampires then we wouldn't have heard her. "Beside that is in the pass and I learned my lession." Maiko said after a while. I can hear her thoughts and she wanted to go for a walk in the forest.

"You know what lets let Maiko take a break." I said and every one nodded and got up and left. "Want to go for a walk?" I asked her and Maiko nodded. Then we got up and headed out into the forest. "You ok?" I said after we got over the river. "Yea its just a little heard to talk about." Maiko said and I pulled her into my arms. Maiko rubbed her face against my chest and I can start to smell her scent again. Its turning me on then Maiko pushed me up against a tree and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed her back as I pulled her closer to my body.


End file.
